This invention relates to fasteners for housing assemblies in general and particularly to housing assemblies for hand-held computers.
Computer housings are typically formed in several pieces from metal or plastic. After attaching the internal components to the housing parts, the several housing parts must be attached to each other. The most common method of attaching housing parts to each other is by metal or plastic screws.